


Oh Worm?

by Zoe_Vanderbilt



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Bugs & Insects, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Extreme Body Horror, F/F, Filthy, Gross, I'm warning you, Last Warning, Maggots, Major Character Undeath, Mildly Dubious Consent, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Seriously this is fucked up, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Torture, Transformation, Weirdness, Worms, You don't want to read this, abandon hope all ye who enter, mites, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Vanderbilt/pseuds/Zoe_Vanderbilt
Summary: Miranda has grown tired of constantly being manipulated and used, a pawn in her parents' political games. With paranoia eating her alive, she's prepared to do something drastic to take control of her kingdom. Who better to help her gain power than her beloved, Zoe? And if she can fulfill some of her most secret, twisted kinks along the way... all the better.





	Oh Worm?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift for someone very dear to me. If you haven't read the tags, you really should.

Miranda shivers lightly as a brisk breeze blows past the fine silk curtains in one of her many palaces. Under any other circumstances she'd rather be anywhere else, the weather here far too cool for her liking. But her disfavor for this part of the world in the colder months meant her palace here would be unused, empty... and tonight, that's exactly what she needs.

Zoe curls up on the enormously luxurious bed next to the princess, pressing soft kisses to her throat while running her hands over her delicate body. She digs her nails in and drags them down her skin, watching scales flake and float away as Miranda lets out a muffled moan. A devilish grin crosses Zoe's face at the sound. Rising to her knees, she begins testing the bonds holding Miranda to the bed, tugging sharply at the simple, rough cloth tying the princess' wrists and ankles to the bedposts. Satisfied with her handiwork and seeing that the makeshift blindfold and gag had not slipped, she then slides between her lover's legs.

She pauses, leaning over Miranda to nip at her sensitive fins. "Last chance to change your mind" she whispers, "are you sure you want this?" Miranda nods vigorously, once more drawing a smirk from the eldritch girl above her. "Then I'll breed you and make you a queen, just as you desire."

Zoe shed the last bits of clothing she had, letting the bounty between her legs free. A long, writhing prehensile tentacle that seemed to have a mind of it's own served as her cock, and immediately it eagerly squirmed in search of a warm hole to be buried in. But this was nothing too strange - both of them had seen far weirder genitalia before, in their community of monsters. What was truly odd were the massive balls dangling between her legs, balls that seemed to be packed full, squirming and writhing on their own. They practically vibrated with violent activity, moreso with every move Zoe made. She struggles to suppress a moan as she gently caresses them, practically drooling at the thought of emptying them into her lover.

The sex isn't bad, per se, but it's mechanical. A means to an end and nothing more, as Zoe rhythmically buries her cock into Miranda's drooling wet cunt over and over. Their heightened arousal is less from the sex and more from what they know will come after, and soon Zoe reaches her peak. She moans loud as she orgasms, and buries her teeth in Miranda's shoulder to hold her steady as she frantically, shallowly thrusts into her lover, teeth drawing blood and severing muscle with ease. She draws out her orgasm as long as possible to ensure the bounty stored within her balls fully drains into Miranda.

And what a bounty it was. The maggots come first, easily rushing out in a tide of squirming white bodies and slick brown slime. They immediately begin crawling deeper into Miranda, infesting her womb as they try to escape the violently thrusting appendage crushing and smearing them against Miranda's cunt. Larger vermin begin escaping Zoe's cock as her orgasm intensifies, various breeds of worms and mites that squirm and burrow into her. Next come the beetles and other shelled insects, shot out hard enough to bruise Miranda's battered and ruined cunt. Pushing as hard as she can, Zoe manages to release the rest of the insects, things with long bodies and too many legs, large shelled insects with wings and sharp pincers, vermin neither of them even knew the names of. Beneath it all, Zoe constantly ejaculates a foul smelling, slightly chunky protein slurry, remnants of the rotting meat she had forced into herself to foster this infestation.

Unable to find sustenance in Zoe's eldritch form, the vermin eagerly dig into Miranda's body, drawing loud shrieks and moans from the princess. She orgasms hard solely from the feeling of her body being ruined and the knowledge of the infestation taking root within her. Her whole body shakes and squirms, and her cunt quivers around the infestation eagerly taking up residence inside.

The next couple days pass in a blur of excitement and anticipation. As one of the royal merfolk, Miranda's immune system is far stronger than most and it fights valiantly against the infestation taking root within her. Soon enough though it begins to fail, helped along by Zoe constantly breeding her with more vermin. 

Miranda felt like she was going insane, and she adored every minute of it. Her cunt and thighs itched deeply, and not being able to scratch them was an exquisite form of mental torture she had never considered. Disgust and pain consumed her and drove her arousal ever higher, orgasms constantly wracking her body at the most sickening thoughts. She fed solely from Zoe's cock, greedily sucking chunks of rotten parasite-infested meat from her despite how it made her gag and retch. She relieved herself directly onto the bed beneath her, with Zoe not bothering to clean her besides occasionally scooping her filth into her cunt or smearing it across her thighs. The only direct physical pleasure she received was from her vermin and Zoe's passionate touches. She was entirely at Zoe's mercy, degrading herself and filling herself with filth, yet still her lover treated her as a queen and submitted to her desire for these myriad tortures. 

Soon the fruits of their labors began to show. Miranda's cunt was marked with sores and gashes, wounds squirming with more maggots happily feeding on her sensitive flesh. Clutches of minuscule eggs dotted the lips of her cunt and the flesh of her thighs, stark white against her pink and red skin. Her most sensitive parts turned an inflamed, irritated red and grew so puffy that her innermost parts were obscured, a sight that drove Zoe wild with lust. The allure of such a tight, puffy hole was too much to resist, and she began fucking Miranda almost constantly. Their painfully passionate sex drew shrieks and sobs of pain interspersed with occasional begging from Miranda. Zoe knew she loved it, though - the delightfully twisted princess orgasmed almost constantly around her cock and begged for more whenever she stopped. She doubted her a normal partner would be able to keep up with the princess' insatiable lust. 

Soon the swollen pink flesh began to turn purplish-red, then grey, and finally black mottled with spots of green putrefaction. Flies buzzed and darted around her constantly, with more emerging from her every day. Brown slime leaked from her cunt in thin rivulets, further tainting the mattress beneath her. The room's stench would drive anyone to empty their stomach immediately, but they had grown used to it, reveling in the ghastly odors of rot that even the fully-open windows couldn't hope to disperse. Rashes and strangely bulbous cysts covered Miranda's skin, her breathing grew labored and her sweat soaked the filthy sheets beneath her. Tears trailed down Miranda's face - whether they were tears of pleasure or pain, Zoe couldn't tell. She doubted there was a difference to Miranda at this point. The chill in the air no longer bothered Miranda, the fever ravaging her body keeping her warm. She shed scales freely, parts of her seeming ready to rot off. One night as Zoe rubbed the endlessly horny princess' clit, the small sensitive nub fell of entirely, something which delighted them to no end and sent Miranda spiraling into mind-numbingly intense orgasm as Zoe fed her the now-useless rotted lump of flesh.

By far the most prominent change was the immense swelling in her belly. With the skin of her stomach pulled taut and firm, she looked to be carrying at least three children and nearing birth. At one point she almost certainly was with child, Zoe flooding her womb with plenty of fertile cum... but her young were quickly devoured by the vermin that also flooded her. Miranda's body had become a hive of pestilence, a miniature ecosystem carried fully within her womb. It was killing her, and she loved it. Soon enough, the infestation did take her life.

Had it been days? Weeks? Months? Neither of them could tell. Miranda's flesh was eaten through, putrefaction ravaging her flesh and a honeycomb of holes worming through every part of her, maggots and beetles freely swarming across her flesh and burrowing into her as they pleased. It was only due to the strength of a royal merperson's biology and more than a little luck that she'd survived this far, but soon even her body began to give out. Zoe was attentive, careful, waiting for her lover to pass. The moment she was sure Miranda's heart beat no more, she channeled her eldritch powers into the ruined, dying corpse, preserving Miranda's mind even as her body finally gave out. Miranda wouldn't have been able to speak even had her mouth not been gagged, but Zoe could tell that feeling herself die was a sickeningly unique pleasure to the girl. Her body seized and shook with one final orgasm, the most intense Zoe had seen, before again going completely still.

Zoe redoubled her efforts, manipulating reality itself and weaving strange energies from beyond this realm into Miranda's flesh. This was the most tricky part, she knew, but she was determined to succeed. Soon she finished her work and collapsed onto the floor, catching her breath. For a long moment, there was nothing but the stillness of the night, perfect silence enveloping the room. Cold horror began to seep into Zoe's flesh - had she failed?

Then, suddenly, a creaking groan of old wood and mattress springs. Miranda moved fitfully, confused and disoriented, looking almost drunk as she flailed gracelessly. With a loud cracking noise she pulled herself free from her restraints, snapping the bedposts and tearing the rough cloth to shreds with as much effort as one might use to tear paper. She bit through the gag in her mouth with ease, sharp shards of teeth shredding the cloth to torn fibers that she spat out out as she tore the blindfold from her face. Her sharp claws tore the skin of her forehead with a sound like a zipper being pulled too fast, yet she barely seemed to notice as blood dripped down her face and flies crawled out from the wound. Still confused, she sat for a moment, holding the ruined bedpost with an almost childish look of confusion.

Slowly a dainty smile crossed her face, and she rose. She looked no less regal despite her pale, mottled flesh and dripping wounds. Zoe kneels before her and hugs her legs, looking up at her adoringly, sweet nothings pouring forth in an endless stream of love and passion. Miranda absentmindedly pet her servant and lover's head as she stares into the mirror, seeming to barely take notice of Zoe as she gazed at herself. She happily notices her belly is just as swollen as before, skin taut and scales cracked. With a thought she commands the infestation within herself to pour forth, her regal facade shattered into a maniac grin as the infestation immediately obeyed her command. She could feel her flesh crawling and squirming, a sensation that filled her with a deep arousal. More of the thin brown slime began to leak forth from her cunt, her natural lubrication seemingly replaced with the foul liquid. Maggots crawled from every inch of her flesh, beetles swarmed from her now-gaping cunt, and soon the mirror was cracking under the weight of the vermin. Mites bit through the wood as heavy beetles swarmed the weakest points to crush the object under their weight, and maggots tightly clumped to melt the delicate silver with their body heat, carelessly cooking themselves away.

Miranda's regal demeanor returned as the mirror crashed to pieces, scattering shards of wood, glass and silver. No longer was she just a princess, weak and beholden to her family's desires. Now, she was a queen - the Queen of Vermin, immortal and immune to any weaponry or plot her rebellious kingdom could possibly concoct. Soon she would make the world hers. Very soon. But first, she had a lover to attend to.

Miranda grasped a handful of the tentacles that made up Zoe's hair, easily tossing her into the wall as if she weighed no more than an apple. She kneels on the disoriented girl's thighs, pinning her down as she quietly whimpers in pain, shards of the ruined mirror biting into Zoe's back. As Miranda eagerly tears through what few clothes Zoe had bothered to dress herself with, the captive girl's arousal spiked, her prehensile cock writhing furiously in search of any release. It tried to wrap around Miranda's wrist and grind itself to orgasm, annoying the queen greatly. The appendage had served Miranda's needs well, but now it was useless to her - she only desired the cunt that lay beneath. With a tight grip and a single hard yank, she easily tore Zoe's cock and balls off, eliciting a harsh scream of pain, fear and arousal from the girl, purple-black blood spraying over Miranda and painting the floor.

More than the sight of her virgin cunt, the screams and bath of blood aroused Miranda, and her own cock crawled forth from what was once her cunt. Zoe gasps at the strange insectoid thing, thick black shell covering the top of it as the maggot-white underside pulses and throbs. The horrifying appendage seemed to have a mind of its own, rearing up and flailing its myriad legs, firm spies flexing on its back. Zoe shuddered in disgust and arousal. Her gaze connected with Miranda's, and in that moment she knew that Miranda would be paying her back in full for all of the delightful torture she inflicted. She held her cunt open as she glanced lovingly at the cruelly dominant smile on her blood-soaked lover's face. She had a long eternity ahead of her, dedicated solely to servicing her queen... and she was ready to start.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through all that, you either have a really strong stomach or are one kinky person. Either way, cheers!


End file.
